fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pichu Bros.
Pichu Big and Pichu Little, often referred together as the Pichu Brothers (Japanese: ピチュー兄弟 Pichu Bros.), are two young Pichu siblings and the leader of a group of friends called the Pichu Posse. The Pichu Bros. often go on adventures with the Pichu Posse in their home of Big Town, often getting chased down by a Hondour that they tend to annoy, and have even met some of the Pokémon belonging to Ash Ketchum and Misty. Pichu Big is voiced by Yumi Touma while Pichu Little is voiced by Satomi Koorogi; the latter also voices the Pichu that appears as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Physical Appearances The Pichu Brothers are almost identical in appearance both to each other and to others of their species. They are short yellow rat- or mouse-like creatures with large ears and electric bolt-shaped tails. As their names imply, the two brothers are slightly different sizes, with the younger Pichu Little being slightly smaller than his older brother; this difference in size is barely noticeable, with the more-remarkable difference between the two being that Pichu Big has a small tuft of hair on his head. Likely a coincidence, Pichu Little and Pichu Big's designs are similar to those of Ash's Pikachu and Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu): both of the former are identical to all other members of their species, while both of the latter are given a small tuft of hair to identify them. Appearances Pikachu shorts The Pichu Brothers first appear in the 2000 animated short Pikachu & Pichu, which aired in front of Pokémon 3: The Movie: Entei – Spell of the Unown in theatres. In this special, the Pichu Bros. and Ash's Pikachu meet after the latter is separated from his trainer, and, after being chased around by Hondour, must work together to rebuild the Pichu Brothers' fort after it is destroyed by the aforementioned Dark/Fire-type Pokémon. In their second appearance, Camp Pikachu, the Pichu Brothers are knocked off of a train alongside a Wynaut where they reunite with Ash's Pikachu, who has remained behind alongside Ash's Cyndaquil, Totodile, Phanpy, and Misty's Togepi, Psyduck, and Corsola at their trainers' campsite. After it begins raining, the Pokémon flee into a water mill that takes them far away from their camp, and the group of Pokémon must work together to return to their camp and help the Pichu Brothers find another train to take them back to Big Town. Pokémon Channel The 2003 Nintendo GameCube game included a new short starring the Pichu Bros. and their friends titled Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. In this special episode, the Pichu Brothers and their posse try and find invitations to a party being hosted by Team Rocket's Meowth. After they locate the Azumarill that Meowth tasked with delivering invitations, a gust of wind catches their cards and the Pichu Brothers must then track them down again. Eventually the Pichu Bros. and all their friends do find their missing invitations and attend Meowth's Party. Cameos and Other Pokémon Media The Pichu Bros. have also made a number of other appearances in the Pokémon anime series. They made an appearance in the opening sequence for the anime series that aired from episodes 192 (The Wayward Wobbuffet) to episode 238 (Nice Pryce, Baby!) of the original series, where they run along a pipe below the bridge that Ash, Misty, and Brock are shown on. The Pichu Brothers also appear during the credits sequence in the Japanese version of alongside their clubhouse from the Pikachu & Pichu short, as well as in the opening sequence of with many of the members of the Pichu Posse (namely Wooper, Magby, Teddiursa, Smoochum, Smeargle, Azumarill, Houndour, and Snorlax) alongside them. They also made a small cameo appearance during Meloetta's concert in the short Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade, as well as in some of the shorts released as part of the Pikachu's Winter Vacation collection and the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episodes. The two have also appeared on numerous cards released for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The two Pichu Brothers also made an appearance in the seventy-fifth chapter of Kosaku Anakubo's Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga, Pichu and Pichu's Big Fight, where Giovanni attempts to kidnap them but are inevitably saved by Red; notably, Pichu Big lacks his tuft of hair in this appearance. They are also the focus of the sixty-first chapter of Miho Asada's manga series Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. Fanon Appearances Jake's Super Smash Bros. The Pichu Bros. make an appearance in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as an Assist Trophy summon alongside the rest of the Pichu Posse. When they appear the Pichu Bros. and their friends are all chased around the stage by Houndour, and will damage fighters that make contact with them for the period of time they are on the stage. Theme Song The Pichu Brothers have their own theme song known as Side by Side (Japanese: ぼくらピチュピチュブラザーズ！ We are the Pichu Brothers!), which plays during the opening sequence of Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. The song is performed by Akihito Toda in the Japanese version and Norman J. Grossfeld in the English version. Lyrics Trivia * The designs of the Pichu Bros. mimic those of Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Sparky. Ash's Pikachu has the base Pikachu design just as Pichu Little has the base Pichu design, while both Pichu Big and Sparky have a tuft of hair on the top of their heads. }} Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Electric Pokémon